spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Gwen
:Looking for another article with the name Gwen Stacy? Check out the Gwen Stacy and Spider-Woman disambiguation pages. Spider-Gwen, also known as Spider-Woman, is an alternate reality version of Gwen Stacy that gained spider powers and became a superhero. History Early life Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics er father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band, The Mary Jane, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn. After being bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman". She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne. Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need. However, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people. Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed by the media for Peter's death and branded a criminal. In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, Gwen's father George was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation to capture Spider-Woman. This drew the attention of Matt Murdock - a corrupt lawyer, leader of the Hand ninjas, and the right hand successor to New York's Kingpin of crime - who sent hitman Aleksei Sytsevich to kill George in an attempt to make an ally of Spider-Woman. After thwarting the murder attempt, Gwen found herself held at gunpoint by her father, she was forced to reveal her double identity. She pleaded her innocence, and swore to never rest until criminals like Kingpin were stopped. Captain Stacy chose his daughter over his duty and let Spider-Woman free. Later life After Spider-Man found Mary Jane Watson in 19th century London, Madame Web took Spider-Man to No Place and showed him various Spider-Men from other dimensions. Spider-Gwen was one of these heroes. Powers Gwen Stacy has all the spider powers that Peter Parker had such as wall crawling, spider sense, super strength, and super-human agility. Trivia *Spider-Gwen appeared in the script, Peter Finds Mary Jane. Category:A-Z Category:Peter Finds Mary Jane characters